Talent Unlimited High School - Digimon Style
by Smiling Pinky
Summary: Tai Matt and Sora go to Talent Unlimited High School in NYc for the performing Arts. Will they're friendship grow or break? Paoato ( Paola x Matt )and Taiora
1. Default Chapter

Hey long time no write. Well my dry spell is over and done. I am finally back to myself. Here is the deal; this is a romance fic of epic proportions. This is sort of a real story but wit the characters of digimon in it. 

You kno the drill.

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon Crazy by KC and Jojo, Mr. Kaminsky, I.S.125 in Woodside Queens, or Talent Unlimited High School in Manhattan New York and the 7 train line that runs from Main St Flushing to Times Sq. in Manhattan. All I have is my flute and clarinet so do not even try to sue me cuz you are not getting my instruments. But I do own the following Characters - Paola, Mallory, Ashleigh, Raisa, Bryan, Jasmine, Marcelle, Alexia, Acyuta, Jonathan, Eileen, Mr. Mazzola, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Rimler, Mr. Shankman, Mrs. Abner and Ms. Pelosi and Noel. These are real people

This Story is dedicated to Ms Pelosi, My freshman English teacher. Thanks to helping, me learn to write great stories!

It is a Paoato (Paola x Matt) and Taiora

June 16, 2000

Tai

We finally graduated the 8th grade. We sure had fun, even though Mr. Kaminsky drove us crazy sometimes. I am glad Matt; Sora and me are going to Talent Unlimited High School in Manhattan. I am going in as a Drama major while Matt is going to be a Band major and Sora is going to be in Vocal. I hope we have the same classes but I have a feeling something is going to happen in September. 

September 7,2000

Sora 

Summer sure flew by quick. Matt, Tai and me hung out during the summer. We were nervous about our new school. The group was separated because we all went to different high schools. Mimi went to Fashion Industries, Izzy went to Bronx Science, and Joe goes to Health Professions. I know the three of us are going to have fun. I just know it.

Matt 

It was a long train ride. We rode from 46th St in queens train station to 42nd St grand central to get the six train to 68th then walk 2 blocks east to school. This was totally confusing to me. When we were in Junior High, all we did was walk four blocks to school. All three of us were in different homerooms so that really had me sad. Tai was in 091, which was in this room called the Black Box. Sora was in 094, which was in the chorus room. And I was in 093 that was in room 654.

( A/N To put on record I am in 093 in real life =P)

I made friends easily with this kid named Bryan. He said he plays Bass Clarinet. I also made friends with this girl named Paola, she was popular for a freshman, she said she was going to show me around. I think im going to like it here. 

Tai 

I liked homeroom. I met this kid named Eddie, he's into wrestling and he's pretty cool and I made friends with this girl named Ashleigh. I have 9 periods, something i'm not used to. I think I will going to manage. 

Sora 

Wow there was a lot of girls in freshmen chorus. Mr. Shimanoff, our homeroom teacher was pretty cute. Some of the girls introduced themselves to me. I have English with this girl named Raisa, I have Math with Marcelle, and I have Biology with Jasmine. I am glad I have girls to talk to about Music. 

Matt 

The day went by quick and 5th period came. I had this class called Music Theory. I had to learn about reading music. To my surprise, I saw Sora and Paola talking to each other. I went up to them and asked if they wanted to sit together with me in class. Sora said that Mr. Shimanoff was going to be our Music Theory teacher, she was excited, and she said he was her homeroom and chorus teacher. I wonder where Tai is; I haven't seen him all day.

Tai 

Today was so action pack. I almost have all my classes with Ashleigh. Ashleigh was nervous about our global teacher because some of the sophomores said he was mean last yr. While me and Ash were waiting in the hall, a group of 3 people were walking down the hall, one of the them screamed out "ash!" I recognized that voice. It was Paola from English class. She was walking with another girl and a guy. I wonder who they were.

General 

" Hey Tai, hey Ash. You guys have Grady 6th period too?" Paola said. " I want you to meet to people that I meet last period. Ash, Tai meet Matt and Sora." 

"Hi guys I'm Ash from drama." 

" Well Tai has a girl already, you sure move fast." said Matt. 

" She's my friend from Drama." Tai says, he turns around to see Eddie. "Guys I want you to meet my other friend from Drama named Eddie."

" Hey Eddie" They said in unison.

All six of them went inside to take on Mr. Grady. Later that day, 9th period Matt, Tai, Sora, Paola, and Ashleigh had Math together. It was hard math (Sequential Math 2, if u live in N.Y., its 10 grade math) and Mr. Johnson gave them a pop Quiz. Paola and Tai got the highest score .

All 5 of them knew that freshmen year was the year they are never going to forget.

If you want me to continue, I need 10 reviews and comments in order for me to continue!


	2. Things going smoothly

Recap - Matt, Sora and Tai go to Talent Unlimited HS in NYC. They meet four new people : Raisa, Paola, Ashleigh and Eddy. Matt and Paola are in BAnd. Sora and Raisa are in Vocal. Tai, Ashleigh and Eddy are in Drama. And now for Talent Unlimited High School- Digimon Style part 2  
This is a Taiora and Paoato (Paola x Matt) coupling story  
  
October 3,2000  
Sora   
  
Today is Paola's birthday and she looks nice. She sure got a lot of balloons and flowers for her birthday. In three days is her party. I hope me and the guys have fun  
  
October 6,2000  
  
General   
  
The gang (Paola, Sora, Matt, Eddy, Raisa, Ashleigh and Tai) are walking to school from the train station  
  
" So you guys are coming to my party right? " says Paola   
" Yeah we are. I didnt know you lived in the same neighborhood as us. Did you go to I.S.125 with us?" says Matt  
" Yeah I did but for only 7th grade then I transferred to Louie Armstrong I.S.227 for 8th."  
" So Paola, how many people are actually coming to your party?" says Tai  
" I'd say about 30 from school and 20 from other schools"  
  
They arrive at school and they go in. Tai, Sora, Eddy, Ashleigh and Raisa wait for the elevator.   
" See ya guys 3rd period." says Matt and Paola together. They walk up the stair to the 3rd floor to go to gym.  
" Matt, do you want me to but your guitar in my gym locker?"  
Matt smiles and hands her his guitar and starts walking to gym. " And Matt?"  
He turns around " Yeah Paola?"  
" Make sure you wait for me this time so we can go to Band together ok?"  
" Okay sure your royal highness."  
They both giggle and smile  
The school day flew by pretty quick. Sora and Ashleigh went to the bathroom with Paola 9th period to change for her party. The gang went home with Paola after school to help her setting up for her party.  
  
7:00 pm   
  
Matt   
  
The Party was in full swing. Boy, Paola looks beautiful to night. Im so nervous to give Paola her gift. Its a 14 k necklace that has her name in gold letters. I probabally give it to her towards the end of her party.   
" Hey Matt, what are you doing still with that gift. Just give it to her now" says Tai as he sits down next to Matt  
" I dont know Tai. What if she doesnt like it? Im just kind of concern about her reaction thats all."  
" Just give it to her. Come on, what is bthe worst thing that happen? You like her just give it to her and tell her how you feel about her alright?"  
"Okay Tai, thanks for the advice. I think you should follow your advice about you and Sora."  
  
( A/n: Paola lives in an Apartment Building in Sunnyside Queens ny if you were confused ok?)  
  
I walk to her Paola.She was wearing a big long blue skirt with a blue tank top that said princess power. I guess she likes the color blue. She was talking to a whole bunch of girls. I dont know what was said but they all back off when I came up to her. I have the gift in my back pocket.  
" Paola, can we talk for a minute in the hallway if you dont mind. "  
" Sure Matt, not a problem. "  
We walk out of her apartment and walkto the staircase and sat. Well here goes nothing. I take out the box ouf of my pocket. " Here is your gift, Paola. " I smile as she takes the box and opens it. When she looked ar was inside, she has this expression on her face that was I wasnt expecting this but I love it anyways.  
" Matt, this is beautiful, but this must have cost you a lot of money. Why did you get me this? "  
" Well umm I like you and I thought this gift would kind of tell you how I feel about you. "  
Paola takes my hand and looks at me " Matt I dont need gifts to say that a person likes me. Okay I'll show you an example." Paola leans over and kisses me. I am like whoa. She stops. " You see by my example that you see that I like you very much and that I would like to be your girlfriend." she says while smiling at me.  
We kiss again then we go back into her house holding hands. Tonight I will remember for the rest of my life  
  
Tai   
  
I wonder where Paola and Matt are. They dissappeared. I just hope things went well between them thats all. Here coms Matt, but what is he holding onto? Thats Paola, hes holding her hand. So he finally told her how he felt. Thank god. I was starting to get sick of him talking about her all day.   
" Tai, why are you smiling?" says Sora  
" Just look over there Sora". Sora turns her head as I point to Paola and Matt holding hands and talking to Paola's Mom. " The reason I am smiling is that my plan worked perfectly."  
" What plan?"  
" I told Matt to buy her something nice and to tell her how he feels about her. It worked to my surprise."  
" I know I'm shocked to hear that Tai."  
Everyone left around 12 cept for Matt cuz he stayed behind to help Paola clean up. Its good Paola and Matt are together. I thought he was never gonna get over Mimi. Im happy for them.  
(A/N : Matt and Mimi went out in 7th and 8th grade but Mimi dumped Matt for her neighbor Louis)  
  
Part 3 will come soon. mwahaha =P 


	3. Things all into place

Part 3 is finally here

Part 3 is finally here. I think there will be about three more parts. But I am uncertain yet. Recap: Matt and Paola are together.

Now it is about December. Holidays are here. Paola's family loves Matt since he came to her house for Thanksgiving.

Things are turning out for the best. Now for Talent Unlimited Digimon Style Part 3.

December 8, 2000

Matt 

Christmas is around the corner. For the last two months have been the best. Being with Paola makes me happy inside.

I just hope nothing comes along and changes this for us. I just wish Tai and Sora tell each other about their feelings. Its

Kinda driving me nuts.

3:15 p.m.

It's after school, Sora and Paola has a volleyball game and told us to go home with out them.

" So Tai, how are things between you and Sora."

" Well..."

" You haven't told her about your feeling for her. Tai are you crazy?!? You were nagging me for a month, telling me that I should

Tell Paola how I felt about her and then you haven't said anything for the past 2 years. You have nerve."

" Matt this is a different situation, she is my best friend. If I tell her how I feel and she does not like me back, our friendship will be

Destroyed and I am scared of that."

" Come on Tai, you know that she likes you so relax. What do you have to lose? Okay, I'm going to the movies tonight to see Save the 

Last Dance at the Center. I will invite you and Sora and maybe you can tell her okay? "

(A/N: I dun remember when that movie came out but I love that movie. Julia Stiles rocks!)

" Alright Matt you win. I will call Sora later. What time are you guys goin."

" We are leaving her house at 8 cuz she has to shower and stuff. You can meet us at her house at 7:30. "

5:45 p.m.

Paola 

The game ended 10 minutes ago. We won 10-6. Sora and I are on the 6 train going to Grand Central.

" Sora, even though we been friends for only 3 months. Can I trust you with a secret? "

" Sure what is it about? Is there something wrong between you and Matt? "

I was kinda nervous about telling Sora cuz she might tell Matt. But I might as well trust her

" I don't know how to tell this to Matt. He has been so happy lately. I do not to ruin his happiness. "

" What is it? "

" I'm transferring to another school... "

" Why are you transferring schools? Don't you love it at Talent Unlimited? "

" I love Talent Unlimited cuz I have everything I need. But my mom is making me transfer. I do not have a say in this. " I start to cry. This is

Hurting me inside because I don't want to leave my friends and Matt. I going to tell him when I think the time is right...

8:15 p.m.

Sora 

We are at the Movie Theater. Paola and Matt told me and Tai to buy the food. Maybe Paola was going to tell Matt the "bad news."

*Sigh*

" What's wrong Sora. Is there something you want to talk about? "

" It's nothing Tai. Don't worry about it okay? "

" Alright Sora. However, if there is anything you want to talk about, you knows I'm here right? "

" Yeah, thanks Tai." I give him a hug. I wish I had enough courage to tell Tai that I love him. Sometimes I just don't know what to do anymore

December 15, 2000

5:00 p.m.

Tai 

Today is Sora, Matt, and Paola's concert. I hope it turns out well. They have to be at school at six to get ready for their concert. Paola and Matt are being driven there by Matt's dad in Matt's dad car. Sora and I decided to take the train to kill sometime before we have to be there. We are now on the 7 train towards Manhattan.

" So Sora, are you nervous about tonight? I would be if I was performing in front of my friends and family."

" Yeah I am kinda nervous, but someone I know is going to be there tonight so I don't have anything to worry about." She said just smiling at me.

" Well that's coo. I hope you guys perform great tonight." I was just looking on the train floor as I said that. I felt someone grabbing my hand. It was Sora's hand. I look up and look at her face.

" Tai, I need to tell you something important about me and you"

" What is it Sora? "

" Since 7th grade I started to like you, but I wasn't sure if you like me or not so I didn't say anything to you. So I thought tonight would be a good time to tell you."

" Sora, I have liked you since the 7th grade too. I was waiting to tell you but every time I would practice telling you, it never came out right. It would be a dream come true if me and you were together."

Train Announcer: Grand Central Station. Transfer to the 4, 5, 6 trains and the shuttle train to Times Square. Next, stop 5th avenue. Stand clear of the closing doors.

We ran out of the train so we would not be late. We were walking up the stairs to catch the 6 train. 

" So Sora, you think there can be something between us? "

" That's a silly question Tai. I suppose you wasn't paying attention to our conversation. Of course there can."

I look at her and start to kiss her. I dont know what made me do it but I just did it. I love her so much that she drives me bananas. I stop and look at her. " I love you Sora so much.'' I hold her as I start to hug her on the platform of the train station. She whispers " I love you Tai." I just smile and hold her hand as we talk inside of the 6 train. Things are what exactly I wanted them to be...

Part 4 coming soon. Hold on tight i have parties to go to so ill try 2 get dem 2 u


	4. Everything will never be the same as wha...

Chapter 4  
  
Recap! : Tai and Sora are finally together. sheesh it took a while. things are going great but was is it that Paola has to say to Matt? You will find out now in Talent Unlimited High School - Digimon style  
  
I think this will be the longest chapter because a lot of things will be going on. Including an event that would change everything between Matt and Paola…. So Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
Paola   
  
January 6th, 2001  
  
It is finally the new year. Term 1 finals are here and Matt, Sora Tai and I are studying like crazy. I just want to pass my finals. Right now its 8th period ( 1: 45 p.m.) Spanish class. Mrs. Prager separated Matt and I so we wouldn't talk to each other. I just wish he would quit making funny faces because I am on the verge of laugh. Great I'm laughing.  
  
" Miss Hernandez, is there something you would like to share with the class? "  
" No Mrs. Prager."  
" So I recommend you stay quiet for the rest of the class if you want to pass your final." She said as she turns back to the black board to continue to teach the lesson. I blow a kiss to Matt and wink at him. Thank god Prager had her back turned towards us.  
  
9th period ( 2:30 p.m. )  
  
Tai   
  
Finally Mr. Johnson is absent! He was starting to get on my nerves. We don't even have a substitute for our class. Half the class cut, while the gang and I stayed to hang out. Matt , Paola , Sora and I were sitting in the back while Ashleigh was hanging out with Nora and Alina. Maybe its me or I sense something wrong with Matt lately. I wonder what happened?  
  
*~( Flashback )~*  
  
December 31st , 2000  
  
Sora   
  
Wow I didn't know my party was going to turn out well. Actually, Paola helped out with most of the work. Paola told me she going to tell Matt about her transferring tonight. I hope it turns out well...  
  
Matt   
  
" Matt can you come with me so we can talk privately for a minute? " My girlfriend Paola said as she grabbed my hand and took me to Sora's room. I just hope we are not breaking up or something like that. We go into Sora's room and she shuts the door then looks dead at me. " Honey, is there something wrong ?"  
" Well I need to talk about us... And dont worry we are not going to break up if you were wondering that." She put her right hand on my face as I looked at her.   
" So what is it then."  
She sits on Sora's bed and I sit on her bed. She stares into space as tears fell down her face. I wipe then off and looked at her face. " Tell me whats wrong?"  
" Well you kinda know how my mom is about my music right?"  
" Yeah, she is a music fanatic just like you. Wait, does she have to do something with this?"  
" Yup, she is the whole problem." She pauses and takes my hands. " She wants me to be a famous musician and she wants me to be a hard-core musician. And this means I have to make sacrifices that I dont want to make. My mom is making me transfer out of Talent Unlimited..."  
Did I hear what I just heard. Oh please tell me she is playing around. I sit next to her and see her brake into tears of sadness. I hold her and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be alright even though I know it was not gonna be okay. " So if you are leaving, what school are you going to and are you moving?"  
" I am not moving away but I am going to... Bayside High School...". She is going to a high school on the other side of Queens. Why so far away? God I can't go through this. As I hold her tightly, I kiss her on her forehead. Things are not going to be the same.  
  
*~( End of Flashback )~*  
  
Tai   
  
" Hey Matt, are you alright? " Matt looked like he was spacing out. So I snapped my fingers and he back to Earth.  
" Yeah Tai I am okay "  
I know something is not alright with him. I feel it in my bones, but I wish he would tell me what is wrong with him instead of keeping inside of him...  
  
January 27th 2001  
  
Ashleigh   
  
Today we have no school because it is January regents week. I am at laser park with Paola, Matt, Tai, Sora and Eddy. We are having a blast. Two more weeks until the Valentine's day dance. Tai hooked me up with this kid Izzy from Bronx Science. I hope we have fun.  
  
February 9th, 2001  
  
Matt   
  
Tai and I learned the hard way to not let your girlfriends take you shopping. Tomorrow is the Valentine's Dance and we didnt have anything to wear. So Paola said we should take a trip to mall and showed off her credit card. The Dance starts at 8 and ends at 1am. I am going to get ready at for, but knowing Paola she's gonna start getting ready at 10. Oh well girls will be girls...  
  
The Next day....  
  
6:45 p.m.  
  
Me and Tai are walking to Sora's house because Paola is going to be there to. She's helping Sora getting ready. I hope they dont keep us waiting. Sora is actually going to nice. I told Tai that and that got him pissed. We got to Sora's house and to my surprise we see Eileen, Paola's little sis, opening the door for us. " Hey Eileen, what are you doing here? "  
" Well I came with Paola to help get Sora fixed up. Also I am meeting Davis, T.k and Kari cuz we are going to the movies."  
" Are they done yet? "  
" Nah, knowing my sis, she's gonna take a long time so bear with us. "  
Actually we didn't wait long. About the same time Kari and others came to pick up Eileen, Paola ran out of Sora's room and said this.  
" Here is the new and improved Sora! ."  
Sora walk out of her room wearing a baby blue shirt and a black shirt. She was looking like a girl for once. Tai was amazed by the job that was performed by Paola. We were ready to go. Our cab was waiting outside and we went to the dance. While we were in the cab, Paola had a big bag and took out four small bags. She gave it to each of us including herself. I opened the bag and it was glowsticks, a walk talkie and silly string. I knew exactly why we got this stuff.  
" Paola, what is up with the stuff?" said Tai  
" Well my cousin is going to be the DJ tonight and he told me to buy this stuff. The glowsticks are for rave dancing. I'll teach you how to rave dance when we get there ." She said calmly as Sora and Tai looked confused but they trusted Paola.  
  
8:00 p.m.  
  
W are having a blast. Times like these I would want to never end. Paola is talking to her friends and she is having a great time.   
" Hey Tai, who taught you to dance like that man? You are dancing so funny that I am going to die laughing man. "  
" That is funny you are saying that Matt. "  
" Why do you say that? "  
" Because you were the one that taught me how to dance in 8th grade. Remember the 8th grade prom? That's what I thought man, you cant defend yourself . "  
" If that is true how come I don't dance like that.?"  
" Whatever". The party went on and all four of us had a good time. Something is telling me to be prepared for what the future will bring me…  
  
  
March 19th , 2001  
  
Paola   
  
:: yawn :: Biology is so boring that I am very close to falling asleep now. We are watching a slide show about reproduction. Since the lights were off I decided to catch up on my zz's. Matt was poking me to wake up just in case I might get busted. So I started to pretend to take notes, someone knocks the door. It was the guidance counselor Ms Gootblatt.  
" Sorry to interrupt but can I see Paola for a second, please? "  
" Sure she can" said Mr. Rimler . I figured out he knew I was sleeping but oh well. I went with Ms Gootblatt to her office but before I left I looked at Matt and he had a worried face on.  
" So what is it you need to speak to me about?"  
" Well I just spoke to your mother a couple of minutes ago. You got into Bayside with an outstanding performance. Congratulations" She said with a big ass smile on her face. I think she is happy to get rid of me because I made her niece the 2nd highest student in the school. She hands me a piece of paper and tells me to go back to class. The period ended and Matt is walking down the hall with my book bag and I am about to cry. As we are walking to English, he asks me what is wrong. I didnt feel like telling him because I know I would cry so I told him nothing was wrong. The paper I received was in my back Jean pocket so Matt snatched it out. He opened it and started to read it. Then he said  
" What is this letter ? "  
" It is the acceptance letter from Bayside. My mom already knows and now I am going to Bayside. Its like I have a choice, but I dont want to go. I want to be in Talent Unlimited with you and the gang. I dont want to leave everything behind. Why does this have to be hard."  
" It doesnt have to be hard. I will help you get ready to leave this school. Please dont hate yourself for this okay sweetie? "  
" Alright " I said as we walk into 4th period English…..  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like it ! Chapter 5 is in the works so expect it in 2 weeks cuz I have work and baby sitting jobs to do so cya!! 


End file.
